Jake Meets the Brothers
by JustAnotherWriter447
Summary: Jake finally meets a few of Amy's brothers and he's terrified. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think! Enjoy!


Suddenly Amy's phone buzzed on her desk, Jake had even managed to hear at his desk across from hers. She looked down to see a text from her brother 'Hey sis I'm heading over to your precinct with Jack and James about a case that Holt said we were to work on with you. See you in 5.' Amy's eyes widened. Oh god she thought.

"Jake you have to hide now."

"What?" Jake looked up to see his girlfriend in slight panic.

"My brothers are coming to the precinct to work on a case with me and you are not prepared to meet them. Trust me." She said frantically.

"Oh god." Jake said now slightly scared.

"I have a plan. You hide and I'll talk to Holt and tell him what's going and maybe he'll let us go early so I can prepare you for tomorrow because they'll be here for a few days and then when they arrive I'll tell them I have an appointment to go to and we can start the case tomorrow." She said quickly whilst looking at her watch which told her that her brother would be here in three minutes. Jake nodded and got out his seat as fast as he could to hide and Amy ran over to Holts office. Without even knocking she ran.

"Captain me and Jake need to leave early. You know my brothers are coming and he's not prepared to meet them and he'll will have to eventually meet them so please will you lets us go after I lie to my brother that I have an appointment and that Jakes away working a case? Please?" Amy said very fast but slow enough so that Holt would understand.

"Oh yes you may. I had the same thing with Kevin's brother I completely understand, you may leave early."

"Thank you sir." Amy said whilst still catching her breath. She walked out Holt's office to find her brothers standing at her desk. Rick was the oldest out of the seven brothers she has, James was a year older than her and Jack was three years older.

"Hey sis." They all said smiling. Rick looked around to see Jake's desk and he couldn't stop himself from asking. "So Amy where's this boyfriend of yours? We've been dying to meet him."

"Oh umm he's away working a case right now." Amy said just as Charles walked by.

"Oh Amy Jakey's not away right now." Charles said looking at Amy's tall brothers.

"No I'm pretty sure he is Charles." Amy said shooting him a look that said take a hint.

"Ohhh yes sorry I forgot he told me that he was leaving, its came back now. Sorry my mistake." He said and walked away as fast as he could. Amy quickly turned back her attention to her brothers who looked very confused.

"Uh he doesn't have the best memory and whilst I remember I have an appointment and I can work with you guys on the case today."

"Oh is everything OK? Are you sick?" James said quickly looking very concerned with his brothers.

"No, no I'm fine. It's just a routine check-up." Her brothers sighed with relief.

"OK well then we'll get started on it with you tomorrow. Bye." Amy smiled and nodded and then her brothers left. As soon as she was sure they were out of the precinct she went to look for Jake and she knew exactly where he would be, she headed to the evidence lock-up.

"Jake?" She said as she quietly shut the door behind her. Suddenly a face popped out from behind the tall cabinets.

"Are they gone?" he said looking around. Amy could on laugh at how scared Jake was.

"Yes they're gone." She said still slightly giggling.

"Oh thank god." He said finally walking out.

"Holt said we take the rest of the day of so that I can prepare you so let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

They arrived at Jakes apartment half an hour later. They got changed and comfortable because this was going to take a long time. After 3 hours of Amy talking about each brother separately and about what they were like she finally got onto what Jake had to do.

"OK so they're going to give you the usually 'if you hurt her we'll hurt you' speech once I leave you alone with them." Jakes face shot towards his girlfriend who was sitting against the side of the couch with her legs across Jake's lap.

"You can't leave me alone with them! Have you seen how big they are?!"

"Jake you'll be fine, they won't actually hurt you. They'll give you the speech and you'll have to say something and try not look scared because if you do they'll tell my other brothers and they will make fun of you forever."

"Is that how long you think we'll be together?" Jake said turning his head once again but this time with a huge grin on his face.

"I hope." Amy said smiling back.

"Yeah me too." He said whilst leaning in to give her a quick but passionate kiss.

"OK so what will I have to say to them?" he said leaning back to his original spot.

"Something nice or romantic, you know something that will assure them that you really won't hurt me." Jake nodded.

"OK I can do that but how do I act not scared."

"I don't know, you have to work that out yourself." Jake huffed and started to carefully think.

NEXT DAY

Jake and Amy were sitting patiently waiting for her brothers in the break room.

"You ready?" She asked looking over at Jake who was slightly sweating.

"Yup, totally, I can do this." He said reassuring himself not Amy. Just as she was going to tell Jake to remember what she said her brothers walked in.

"Hey sis." They all said once again at the same time. Jake thought that they must have practiced that. They then looked curiously at Jake. Amy recognised their looks and immediately introduced Jake.

"This is Jake my boyfriend." Amy said smiling at Jake as soon as she saw his big grin. He loved it when Amy called him her boyfriend. There was just something about it that gave him butterflies. It was probably the thought that after all these years of secretly liking her she finally knew and they were finally together. At that their relationship was serious. They had said I love you to each other and she met his parents and it really was going somewhere.

"Well it's nice to meet you." James said whilst shaking his hand and then introducing himself and his brothers.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you guys too. " Jake said feeling confident as he realised they weren't actually as scary as he thought they were.

"Well I'm going to go get the case files from Holt and I'll be back in a minute." Amy said smiling at Jake and then showing him a thumbs up behind her brothers. All he could do was smile back, he loved her smile, it automatically made him smile.

"So as Amy's oldest brother I get the honour of delivering the long awaited speech to you. We love our little sister a lot and if you hurt her we will hurt you. All seven of us will and don't think that I'm joking because I'm not." Rick said with a very serious and intimidating face that did terrify Jake but surprisingly he didn't show how scared he was.

"Don't worry I will never hurt Amy. I really love her and if I hurt her in any way I would not be able to live with myself. She the greatest thing that's happened to my in my entire life and I am most definitely not planning to let her go or hurt her. It will always be my number one priority to keep her happy and safe. You really have nothing to worry about." Jake said smiling whilst looking at Amy at her desk giving a file to Rosa. Her brothers turned around and saw that Jake was looking at her and they knew that look themselves very well. It was the look a guy got when he was looking at the woman he would love for ever. Amy's brothers are all married and so they know that look too well.

"Jake we know that look. The look when a guy gets when he looks at the woman that he will love for the rest of his life." Rick said as he pointed to his wedding ring. "We've all had that look plenty of times, welcome to the family Jake." He said as he shook Jakes hand. Amy was walking back to the room and she immediately knew that everything went well because of the handshakes. She looked at her phone which was lying on the table as she walked it and it was still recording. She couldn't help herself, she had to know what Jake said and what her brothers said just in case they decided to scare Jake off.

7 HOURS LATER

Amy's brothers had left to go home after a long day of work and Jake was nowhere to be seen which gave her a good opportunity to listen to what Jake said. She put in her earphones and began to listen.

'Don't worry I will never hurt Amy. I really love her and if I hurt her in any way I would not be able to live with myself. She the greatest thing that's happened to my in my entire life and I am most definitely not planning to let her go or hurt her. It will always be my number one priority to keep her happy and safe. You really have nothing to worry about.'

'Jake we know that look. The look when a guy gets when he looks at the woman that he will love for the rest of his life. We've all had that look plenty of times, welcome to the family Jake.'

A huge smile immediately appeared on Amy's face and she started to blush a bit. She couldn't believe what she had just heard but she knew that she was extremely happy to hear that. Jake walked in and immediately noticed Amy's big smile and so he sat in the seat next to her desk. She hadn't even noticed him until he spoke and he gave her a fright.

"Hey what are you smiling at?"

"Oh my god Jake you gave me a fright." She said pulling the earphones out her ears.

"So you gonna answer my question?"

"I…ugh…um…I recorded your conversation with my brothers." She finally said. There was no point in lying he would have found out anyway.

"Oh." Jake said with a very surprised look on his face.

"I needed to know what they said to you. I didn't want them scaring you off." Jake just smiled.

"Amy no one will ever scare me off. You heard what I said. I'm not going anywhere." Amy smiled and looked around the precinct to find no one around and so she kissed Jake.

"Good." Amy said as they both pulled away to catch their breath.


End file.
